Neko Doll Mark III
by Sora-sama91
Summary: Sasuke gets lonely and buies himself a Neko Doll...what will buying this Doll do to his normal day life? R&R and find out! Animes:Naruto, & KH Paring:SasuNaru, AkemiKyo, KanoKiba, RikuSora, AxelRoxas, and some others that will come along the way! so enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Meet Neko Naruto

"I'm home…"

"I'm home…"

"Welcome home, Master!"

"…WTF?!"

(Confused? Believe me so am I…well lets go back to see what happened the night before)

Sasuke Uchiha, Kyoto High's newest student-teacher. He was really handsome and everyone loved him…literately! He had Fan Boys and Fan Girls! He was the heart-throb of Kyoto High, with his jet black hair always lightly covering his dark black, emotionless eyes, his very pale, milky skin, and his flawless looking features. Yup, he was the man of _everyone's _dreams.

But little did everyone know, he was the loneliest basterd in the world. It just so happens that when he felt most alone, he was on the internet. And it also just happened; he stumbled in to this site "" he read out loud "Make your Niko Doll do anything you want…from sexual actions to house hold chores. This is the Mark III Night Lovers Doll. Just 200,951,341 Yen. If you're lonely they will greet you at your door, if you're sad they will console you, if you horny fuck them senseless. They are the perfect lovers, just click below to buy one now" he again read out loud.

And with no hesitation he bought one. Hey he was rich what the hell did he need to worry for? Right?

(Well that brings us to where we began)

"Welcome home, Master! I am Naruto Uzumaki, the Niko Mark III"

Sasuke was in awed…well you would be too if you saw a golden blonde, blue eyed, half naked boy, with cat ears and a long fluffy blonde tail, calling you Master, right in your living room!

"You don't remember? You bought me, I'm here to please you Master! I will be glad to help you with _anything_ you need!" the boy named Naruto was wearing a semi-long shirt and, by what Sasuke could see, no underwear.

Oh yeah and have I mentioned that Sasuke is bi, because that's kinda important here.

Well upon seeing this lovely yet disturbing sight…the great Uchiha….passed out. Plainly put he didn't dislike this sight at all and that is why he fainted.

time skip

Later on when Sasuke finally awoke…lets just say, it's a good thing he was an Uchiha or he would have fainted…again.

Naruto was just done with his shower and was now fully naked, bent down, looking for something to wear, in Sasuke's closet. Man do I wish I could see that! (I bet you do too Perverts!)

He turned around and noticed Sasuke was up. "Oh hey, Sasuke-seme. I was just getting some clothes. Or do you like me better without them." The last sentence left Naruto's mouth in a very sexy, moan-ish voice. _'Oh god help me…hm, Sasuke-seme…I like the sound of that…but why dose it remind me of something?' _Was what Sasuke was thinking. But he, as an Uchiha, would not be taken aback by anyone. So he answered bluntly "definitely…without." Then he smirked as Naruto blushed at Sasuke's bluntness. Sasuke was now feeling pretty aroused just by looking at the blonde's slender; tan, femalely, wet, hot body, so he decided to go along with him…he was very kawii, and he wouldn't be that bad, but also…Sasuke did buy him. But there was a little more to it…he felt like he knew Naruto from somewhere in his past…and he also felt Naruto was important to him in some way. But what was it? This feeling in his chest?

Sasuke got up and walked to Naruto. Naruto was facing him as Sasuke came closer, then Sasuke leaned down and…kissed the blonde! The kiss was passionate and hot, but all good things must end, as Naruto pulled away and his deep blue eyes were watery as he said "so you do remember, Sasuke! I…I'm glad"

_**WOW what the hell dose Naruto mean!? Well if you want to know just give me as much reviews as possible!! Hope you liked it, but its not over so tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Akemi, and Kano

"So you do remember, Sasuke

"So you do remember, Sasuke! I…I'm so glad"

Well as you can guess, Sasuke's thoughts were _'what the FUCK!! So this feeling! It's real!'_

And with that thought, Sasuke's door bell rang _'saved by the bell…excuse the pun'_ he left Naruto's side and went to open the door…boy did he regret doing that.

Out of no where a girl with dark brown hair and very dark brown eyes, witch looked black almost, forced her way in to Sasuke's house.

He stared at her then something clicked in his mind as he shouted "Misuzu, Akemi! What the hell are you doing at my house!?" She turned to him and smirked, a very Uchiha looking smirk may I add. "Well, sensei, I'm here to collect." She said in a commanding voice "What the hell do you me-" just as he was about to finish his sentence Naruto walked in dressed in Sasuke's clothes, and Akemi said "oh hey Naruto. I see you got here safely. So has Sasuke-sensei remembered yet?" "I think he has!"

As those two continued their chat the so called Uchiha was too shocked to do anything but stair thinking _'why dose one of my students know I have this…Neko Doll in my house? And what is this 'remember' thing they keep talking about!?'_ and then out of the corner of his eye he say another girl enter the room and to his surprise it was one of his students too "Mikoto, Kano? What are you doing here?" he asked forgetting all about the loud people still chatting in his living room…well they were chatting till they saw Kano.

"Hey took you long enough, Kano!" yelled Akemi "yeah sorry I was checking other purchases in this area."

At about this time you could say Sasuke was getting very pissed off so he yelled for someone to tell him what the fuck was going on. (And this brings us to the explanation part of the FanFic if you aren't interested in reading why Naruto was at Sasuke's house in the first place skip to the **bold print a little far down**)

"Well you bought a product from us…even if he wasn't made by us, we sent him here so you have to pay us!" sneered Akemi. "What the FUCK do you mean!?" growled Sasuke

"Well you see the Neko Dolls are our handy work! And you bought one, even if he wasn't _made_ by us we sent him here as you requested so you owe us Money!" she yelled. Sasuke stared at her as if to say 'deeper meaning please' and Kano stepped in to explain the missing links in her friend's explanation "you see, Naruto used to be friends with you when you guys were 2 but since your parent's death '_and your clan'whispered Akemi _you lost most of your memories…about Naruto and a lot of us students, when you moved from Kyoto to Konoha. And when you moved back here you didn't recognize any of us, so when you signed up for the Neko Dolls we made, we thought it would be better to send you something you could remotely remember and we thought that was Naruto. Even though he was not _made _by his, and is in fact human, you ordered it so you have to pay for it."

**OK PEOPLE WHO SKIPED THE EXPLINATION PART THIS IS WHERE YOU SHOULD START!!**

Sasuke sat there in Shock, Sadness, Gilt and less but certainly not least Anger. He looked to his left and saw Naruto with a bowed head and staring intensely at the ground, Naruto broke down when Sasuke left…he didn't eat for about a week and if it weren't for Akemi and Kano he most definitely wouldn't eat till he died. Of course Sasuke didn't know that all he could think of back then was the death of his clan by the hands of his own beloved brother…not that that wasn't sad but, come on you got someone to help comfort the pain away and you completely shut yourself from life itself…that is pretty intense.

But Sasuke will always be Sasuke…even if he was an ICE MECIAN!

"So do you remember now?" Naruto's sweet voice broke through Sasuke's thoughts to bring him back to reality. He turned and hugged Naruto tight as he said "I'm sorry, Naruto. Yes I do remember…everything, that I used to love you that you tried so hard to comfort me when I lost _almost_ everything I ever held dear, and that Itachi killed my clan in front of my very eyes. I remember it all clearly." His empty, motioned voice made Naruto very sad but the one to be sad right now was Sasuke, not him, so he let is pass.

Soon it was 10pm and the day was gone giving way to the dark slumber of night…and as Sasuke quietly cried on Naruto's shoulder he slowly but surely fell asleep.

Morning came easily that day. Was it because Naruto was there? Well Sasuke didn't really care right now because it was Thursday and he was late. Uchiha, Sasuke was _never_ late. And for some strange reason Naruto was not around.

To his surprise when he got to the school the new student in his class was his so called 'Neko Doll' Naruto Uzumaki…well this is bound to get interesting!

**HAHAHA NOT OVER YET AND WON'T BE OVER SO SOON!! I'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT!!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Class, New Problems

"I'm home…"

"Mr.Uchiha!" Once he stepped into his classroom, he was surprised to see he didn't know half the people in his room.

"What's going on where are Neji, Gaara, Tenten, Shino, Hinata, and everyone else?" he asked curiously. Everyone yelled at once and it irked the Uchiha to no end. Well that is till one very annoyed Yuki Sohma tried to explain things to his very lost teacher, who didn't even know who he was. "Mr.Uchiha? I am Yuki Sohma. We are here as a request from the principal. Most of us are new here; while most of your normal students are in Tokyo, where almost all of us here came from…it's a school transfer system. After a month if we enjoy this school, then we have the opportunity to transfer here permanently. It's a pleaser to meet you." Yuki stuck out his hand and Sasuke shook it slightly amazed at the young teen's vocabulary and attitude.

"Oh I see, so it was Tsunade's choice. Hm…not surprising, she always finds some way to annoy me." He mumbled to himself, only to have a student with orange hair say "so you and the old hag have history. Maybe perverted history." The boy whispered the last sentence but the Uchiha faintly caught it, twitching an eyebrow in anger. "Kyo! Don't say such things!" yelled Akemi from right near his ear. "Damn, Akemi! Don't yell so close to my freaking ear!" The boy she addressed as Kyo shoot up in anger and slammed his fist on the table.

Just as he his thoughts ran to a sudden cute blond he _thought_ was at his house, the bell range and student scrambled to their seats.

He stared at some of the new students who he said to introduce themselves. First was the kid nearest to the door in the front row, first chair. He stood up and said "Cloud Strife" then sat back down staring at the closed door. The kid behind him stood up and said "Leon…" and sat back down. Sasuke was starting to like these two…reminded him of himself. After a few more random kids we got the middle of the class and the first to stand up was the dark purple haired boy that had helped him understand the case better this morning. He stood and said "I'm Yuki Sohma, nice to meet you all." He gave them all a warm smile witch Sasuke could tell was fake, but no one else seemed to know, as the all…well almost all…awed at the perfect student standing before them. He sat down and the kid sitting behind him rose, a little pissed off for what ever reason, and said "Kyo Sohma…" and sat down, Sasuke could hear the girl next to the orange top whisper "damn Kyo what the hell crawled up your ass!" But he said nothing.

The next student stood and he looked way too hyper to be in a class taught by the cold Uchiha "Sora! Hi there! I came from Destiny Island, and am thrilled to meet you all!" and then practically fell back in his chair as the guy beside him stood. "Riku…hi" and sat back down trying to clam his brown haired friend. In front of Riku there sat an angle from heaven. Or so it looked but it turned out the angle was asleep, Sasuke walked up to the sleeping person and stared, and stared, and…stared. There, the one he called angle was the same blond that should have been at his house!

As Sasuke stared, the body stirred from is sleep and its shiny blue eyes were seen again. "Hey Sasuke!" everyone stared at the angle in shock. "That is not the kind of respect you show you teacher, now introduce yourself." Sasuke said with no emotion, but in his eyes it was different. As the blond stood, Sasuke watched. "Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha, Hi." As he sat down he stared back at the dark eyes staring at him, it was that way till the Uchiha heard someone say "Akemi Misuzu, Neko Doll Mark III creator, if you want one come see us at lunch!" It was a good thing no one heard her. They were too busy staring at the two boys staring deep into the other's eyes. (Boy…lots of staring…sorry…its 2:40am and I'm a little dizzy so this was bound to be a weird chapter!)

The day went by with no hassle. Well till Tsunade said Sasuke was getting placed in his own class as a _student_! Sure he was only 1 year older that his students, but he was an Uchiha and Uchihas are definitely not stupid. In fact he finished his entire education in America in about ¼ of the time it took a normal human. Still to make him miserable, Tsunade put him as a student in his own class, and in the dorms, with his own angle.

Boy has his life just took a turn for…either good or bas…find out as the story goes on.

**DAMN WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!! I'M MAKING THIS STORY SO WEIRD! WELL TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND IF A LOT OF PPL HATE IT THEN I'M STARING ANEW!! I'M REALLY SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY! BUT I'LL FIX IT! THE THING IS THE ONLY TIME I CAN WRITE IS LIKE 12:00NOON SO HALF MY BRAIN IS DIED BY THAT TIME! SORRY!!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Life, New POV's

Sleeping in the same room as his angle sure sucked

There are new people YAY!! Well two of the new ppl are from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. So look for them! Oh yeah by the way this story will change from points of views! From SasuNaru to RikuSora to AxelRoxas to TidusYuna to…a lot of others!! Hehehe well hear is my chapter!

Sleeping in the same room as his angle sure sucked! The blond only slept if there was music playing and the song had to be 1000 Words by Sweetbox! So Sasuke slept to:

_**Know that you're hiding things**_

_**Using gentle words to shelter me**_

_**Your words were like a dream**_

_**But dreams could never fool me**_

_**Not that easily,**_

_**I acted so distant then**_

_**Didn't say goodbye before you left**_

_**But I was listening**_

_**You'll fight your battles far from me**_

_**Far too easily,**_

_**"Save your tears cause I'll come back"**_

_**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**_

_**But still I swore**_

_**To hide the pain when I turn back the pages**_

_**Shouting might have been the answer**_

_**What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart**_

_**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart.**_

_**Though a thousand words**_

_**Have never been spoken**_

_**They'll fly to you**_

_**Crossing over the time and distance holding you**_

_**Suspended on silver wings**_

Don't get me wrong it's a good song but way to…soft…it made Sasuke nearly shed a tear…_nearly!_ Well when the music was finally over he groaned loudly at the next song. "Real Emotion" He whispered as he head the beginning 'What can I do for you's but after some time he relaxed as Linkin Park's Bleed it out came on and _FINALLY_ slept.

Well when he awoke he found no music or the annoying Blond. He stood and got ready with his usual 'damn-Tsunade-to-hell' look and made his way to school…as a student!...AGAIN! He mentally pictured himself beating Tsunade to a bloody pulp!

He walked in to class to find the rest of his old stud- I mean classmates were gone. Getting replaced with a pair of twins and a brown haired green eyed…strong looking guy.

He took a seat and out of no where his annoying roommate was right next to him grinning wildly "What?" he asked. The blonds grin only got bigger. "The new students…I know them! Roxas, Ventus, and Terra!" he looked to the new three talking to Sora, Riku, Tidus, and Axel. "They lived in Twilight Town and I went there on a mission once to get rid of a few Heartless! They are really cool! Ven, Roxas, and Sora are brothers of the same age!" Sasuke looked at him like he had…one…two…five heads. Then his eyes went to Ven and Roxas. They really did took exactly like each other!

Sora's POV

I jumped up exited to see my brothers after so long! My mom and dad divorced so I was separated and now to see Ven and Roxas Again…I felt so happy I had to stop myself from kissing and hugging Riku! He liked Riku but didn't know if Riku liked him.

"Roxy! Venny! I missed you so much!" I ran and hugged them both. "S-Sora! C-can't! B-breath!" Ventus wheezed out "I missed you too Sor! Now let go! Now!" Roxas shouted I moved back and said a small sorry. Axel ran passed me and picked up a very angry Roxas. He Riku and I, along with Terra were the only ones who could tell witch was witch. Mostly because of the darker blue color in Roxas' eye, and Ven's slightly higher voice. "Axel! L-let me go! You're hurting me!" "Sorry but it's been two years since I've seen my little Roxas!" Roxas blushed a little but punched Axel's lights out.

Everyone was thinking the same thing '_this will be a long year…'_

So how was it? I think you know who Ventus is from KH Birth by Sleep. He is the one that gets frozen solid in the video for KH 3 so I wanted to put him Terra and Aqua in the story! Well tell me if you like it!


End file.
